


The Criminal Minds Collection

by Rawrgoesthedinosaur2015



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Random plots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrgoesthedinosaur2015/pseuds/Rawrgoesthedinosaur2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random one shots that sneak into my head, all will revolve around my original character Baylee Jones, who is the newest BAU agent and her journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transferred

Baylee was tired and had been hoping to get some sleep before she was called into work again, but the new case was an emergency. Stifling a yawn as she walked into the office, Baylee headed straight into the debriefing room and dropped into the seat beside Morgan.

The rest of the team soon arrived and JJ handed out copies of the case file, taking a seat as Director Strauss walked in. If Strauss was there to keep an eye on them, it meant that the new case was high profile and that always caused the team problems.

High profile cases often involved someone with a lot of money and an army of lawyers, who were ready to get in the way of anything that might soil their client’s reputation. The debriefing was just about to start when a guy entered the room and handed Baylee a brown envelope, apologising for the interruption as he left.

“Five year old Amelia Clark was kidnapped earlier today from her school by someone impersonating a police office,” Director Strauss informed them, “Her parents haven’t yet received any ransom demands, but I want you over there looking into the disappearance and starting to build a profile.”

“Do we know anything else?” Morgan asked looking over at Strauss with a frown, “Has the family had any threats made towards them or any major problems with anyone in their lives?”

“Nothing that has been reported,” Strauss replied.

Strauss was soon called away and Hotch took over the debriefing, which compared to their usual cases was short. None of the team liked walking into any case blind, but they didn’t have any choice and the life of a five-year-old girl was at stake.

Sitting on the plane, Baylee held the brown envelope in her hands and stared at it, debating whether or not to open it.

“It’s not going to open itself,” JJ stated as she sat down in the seat next to Baylee.

“I’m not going to open it until after the case,” Baylee mumbled although she really wanted to know what it was about.

She was glad when they landed, allowing her to focus on the case and finding Amelia Clark. The Clarks had what many people called the white picket fence life with a big house, plenty of money to live off of and a family but they had their problems.

Walking into the living room, where the Clark’s were sitting, Baylee took time to look around and immediately noticed a pillow near the sofa on top of a folded blanket.

“Mr and Mrs. Clark, I’m SSA Morgan and this is SSA Jones we’re with the BAU,” Derek said as they sat down opposite the couple, “I know that this isn’t easy and that you’re worried about your daughter, but is it okay if we ask you some questions?”

“We’ve already told the police everything we can,” Mrs. Clark replied quietly, looking up at them angrily, “Why are you not out there looking for our little girl?”

“I assure you that everyone is doing what they can to find Amelia,” Baylee told the Clark’s, “The questions we need to ask will be different to the ones you’ve already answered and they may come across as strange questions to be asking, but in order for us to be able to do our jobs accurately we need the information.”

“What do you need to know?” Mr. Clark mumbled.

“We understand that your lifestyle is hectic and that your jobs take up a lot of your time, but do you have a daily routine?” Morgan stated, “Something that you stick to everyday.”

“We do,” Mr. Clark replied, “Amelia is dropped off at school by one of us every morning and then is picked up by her babysitter afterwards, she stays with the babysitter until about six o’clock when I pick her up.”

“Have you noticed anything strange on your way to dropping Amelia off or picking her up from the baby sitters?” Baylee added, “Suspicious cars following you or people that seemed to be paying specific attention to you or Amelia.”

“No… I haven’t noticed anything like that,” Mr. Clark said as Mrs. Clark shook her head in response.

Baylee let Morgan handle the rest of the questions, keeping a close eye on Mrs. Clark and noticing something off about her behaviour. Once they were finished and on their way back to the station, Baylee brought it up to Morgan.

“Was it just me or did you get the feeling that Mrs. Clark wasn’t telling us something?”

“I noticed that as well, her body language was wrong,” Morgan replied.

“Do you think she knows something about Amelia’s disappearance?”

“I’m not sure but she’s hiding something and we need to find out what that is.”

Arriving at the station, Baylee grabbed her and Morgan some coffee before joining the team in front of the evidence board. Morgan had already asked Garcia to dig deeper into Mrs. Clark’s life, and now they were just waiting for her to send them what she had found.

Hearing her e-mail alert tone chime on her phone, Baylee pulled it out and opened the e-mail, expecting it to be the information they were waiting for but it wasn’t. Frowning at the phone screen, Baylee grabbed the brown envelope from her bag and ripped it open, reading the letter that was inside.

A mixture of emotions washed over her as she read it through, disappointment and anger being the main feelings but before she could talk to Hotch, Garcia e-mailed them what they needed.

Three hours later they had found Amelia and her kidnappers had been arrested, along with her mum who had been involved with it the entire time. Turned out that Mrs. Clark had intended to run away with her daughter, staging her own kidnap as well as her daughters; leaving Mr. Clark believing that that had both been killed as revenge for a deal gone bad.

In the end, Amelia got to stay with her dad as she had wanted and her mum was heading to prison, making Baylee wonder whether it had been worth it.

x-x-x

When they arrived back at the BAU headquarters, Baylee followed Hotch into his office and slammed the letter on his desk.

“You’re transferring me?” Baylee asked causing Hotch to frown.

“Why would I transfer you?” Hotch replied taking the letter and reading it in silence, “I didn’t put this request through and Strauss is the only other person who can, but she hasn’t mentioned anything to me about removing a member of the team.”

“Hotch, this letter says that I’m gone at the end of the month,” Baylee stated, “I don’t want to be placed with another team… I want to stay with my family.”

“We’ll sort it,” Hotch told her looking as angry as she felt, “I promise.”

Baylee headed out of Hotch’s office, leaving him on the phone to Strauss and joining Morgan at the coffee machine. If it were down to Baylee she wouldn’t tell the team until she knew what was going on, but she worked with a team of profilers and they would know that something was wrong.

“What’s up?” Morgan inquired as soon as he looked at her.

“Nothing,” Baylee lied watching as Morgan rolled his eyes.

“You’re really trying to lie to me… something’s up Bay, it’s written all over your face and you know it.”

“Strauss put in a transfer request and it was accepted,” Baylee said, “The letter I received this morning was my notice and unless Hotch can sort it out, I’m gone at the end of the month.”

“Why would Strauss have you transferred?”

“I don’t know,” Baylee mumbled as Morgan handed her a cup of coffee, “All I know is that I don’t want to leave.”

Strauss soon arrived and Baylee was called back into Hotch’s office, glancing over at Morgan before following Strauss inside. Closing the door behind her, Baylee stood beside Hotch and waited for an explanation from Strauss.

“In order to keep your team on the Foyet case, I had to make a few decisions in relation to the teams future,” Strauss explained, “One of those decisions was to place one of your team under observation, the transfer is only for six months and then depending on Agent Shaw’s performance she’ll be back here.”

“You placed a member of my team under performance report…” Hotch began angrily but Baylee cut him off.

“What happens if Hotch appeals the decision?” Baylee asked looking at Strauss.

“The team will be pulled off the case and it will either be left unsolved or another team will pick it up.”

As much as Baylee hated the idea of being removed from her team and placed with a bunch of strangers, she knew how important the Foyet case was to Hotch. It had been a year since Foyet killed Hotch’s wife Haley and they still hadn’t been able to catch him, he was still out there taunting the team like he had since they took over the case.

“I’ll do it,” Baylee stated looking over at Hotch who was glaring at Strauss.

“Baylee, you don’t have to… I can appeal it and stop it from happening,” Hotch argued.

“Then you lose your chance to catch Foyet; you deserve justice for Haley and you have to be the one that catches him, this team has to be the ones who finally stop him.”

After that Hotch asked Baylee to leave and she joined the team in the debriefing room, giving Morgan a small smile as she sat beside him. She looked around at the team, feeling angry with Strauss for putting her in the situation she was in and using her the way she was.

The team wasn’t happy when they found out, but Baylee had already made her decision and they understood that. Baylee didn’t know what the next months would hold for her, but she did know that she may not return to the team and that was the hardest part about leaving.


	2. A Broken Heart

When Baylee first joined the BAU, her love life had been pushed aside and she had been fully focused on her career; but that soon changed when she met him… Brandon Wilson. Brandon was a paramedic and had been first response on a few cases that the BAU had worked on, catching Baylee’s attention.

Before joining the BAU Baylee had had a few hopeless tussles with cupid, all ending with bad break ups and Baylee walking away with yet another scar on her heart. Brandon seemed different though, he knew how much the BAU meant to her and he accepted that the job came first.

They had just got back from a hard case involving a serial arsonist and everyone was tired, but before Baylee could leave Morgan stopped her.

“Bay, wait up,” Morgan called causing Baylee to stop and turn towards him, “Are you coming to Garcia’s tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Baylee replied, “Starts at five right?”

“It does. Are you bringing Brandon?”

“I’m not sure if he’s got a shift or not, but I’ll ask him when I get home and let Garcia know.”

“Okay,” Morgan said with a small smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Baylee knew that Morgan didn’t trust Brandon, none of the team did and although she knew that they were just looking out for her, she didn’t understand why they didn’t trust him. Shaking her head, Baylee stepped into the elevator and headed home to where Brandon would soon be after his shift.

It was late when Baylee arrived back at the apartment, frowning when she noticed that the lights were on and checking her watch to see that Brandon didn’t finish his shift for another hour.

Making her way up the stairs to the third floor, Baylee approached the front door and put the key quietly into the lock. Apprehensively she opened the door, stepping inside and putting her stuff on the floor, before making her way through the apartment and checking all the rooms.

Nothing seemed out of place, so Baylee headed to the bedroom and walked straight in, taking off her jacket to hang on the back of the door.

“Brandon, you left all the lights on… again,” Baylee stated freezing when she saw Brandon lying on the bed beside a blonde haired woman.

“Bay,” Brandon added jumping out of the bed, “I wasn’t expecting you home yet.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Baylee mumbled as the blonde woman grabbed her clothes and began pulling them on, “Don’t bother getting dressed, I’m not staying any longer than necessary.”

“Baylee,” Brandon shouted as she turned and left the room, “I can explain.”

“There’s nothing to explain Brandon,” Baylee told him as she grabbed her work bag from by the door, “What I just walked in on tells me everything I need to know.”

Without another word, Baylee left the apartment and headed out onto the street. Walking until she of out of sight, Baylee stopped and leant against the side of a building, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

Pulling out her phone, Baylee scrolled through her contacts until she reached Morgan’s number and pressed call. Normally, Baylee would ring JJ or Garcia, but the only person she found herself wanting to see was Morgan and that was why she rang him.

“Missing me already,” Morgan joked answering after the third ring.

“Morgan,” Baylee replied, her voice cracking as she spoke, “Can you come get me please?”

“Where are you?”

“Outside the Starbucks near my apartment.”

“Hang tight, I’ll be right there.”

Morgan soon pulled up and Baylee got in the car, looking out the window as Morgan pulled off. They reached Morgan’s apartment half an hour later and Baylee climbed out, following him inside.

“What happened?” Morgan asked joining Baylee on the sofa and handing her a cup of coffee.

“He was in bed with someone else,” Baylee stated putting the coffee on the table and wiping away the tears that fell.

“I’m so sorry Bay.”

“What’s wrong with me Derek?” Baylee mumbled as Morgan pulled her into a hug and she broke down.

“Nothing… there’s nothing wrong with you,” Morgan told her.

Once she had calmed down, they settled down to watch a film and Baylee slowly drifted off to sleep with Morgan’s arms wrapped around her protectively. The hardest part of being cheated on besides the betrayal was waking up and feeling unwanted, which was exactly how Baylee felt the following morning.

Staring out the window, Baylee felt as though her world had collapsed around her and no matter what happened no one could re-build it. She had allowed herself to fall for Brandon, she had handed him her damaged heart and he had taken it with a silent promise to keep it safe.

The problem with promises is that they are easily broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
